Blake's Not-So-Dirty Little Secret
by Dante The Kitsune
Summary: Blake takes a shower and thinks about Yang (among other things). Yang barges in and shit hits the fan. I'll fix the summary eventually. . .maybe. Pairings include Blake/Yang, implied Ruby/Weiss, implied Pyrrha/Jaune, and obvious Nora/Ren. Rated M for Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been rewatching RWBY episodes and reading a lot of Bumblebee fanfics in anticipation for the finale next week, and I realized just how cute Yang and Blake are together, so here you are. My own little Blake/Yang story. Enjoy! ;3**

It was morning at Beacon Academy. I sat up and stretched with a yawn and a glance at the alarm clock. 8:25 am. Figuring it as good a time as any to take a shower, I went to get up, only to find my leg caught in the sheets.

I tumbled out of bed, which kinda sucks when you choose top bunk. Well, for most people anyway. I instinctively twisted my body around as I fell, landing lightly on my fingertips and toes. I glanced around just to make sure nobody saw my little acrobatics show. So far so good. I stood and glanced around again. Still no witnesses. I gave a little sigh of relief, seems my little secret's safe.

Well, technically it's not a secret, I just neglected to mention to my teammates that I'm a Faunus. It's not that big a deal I guess, I just didn't feel like telling them. I slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, not bothering to lock it since I was the only one up. I undressed and untied the bow that I used to keep my cat ears down.

I turned on the water and sat on the toilet, waiting for it to warm. There's nothing I hate more than cold water. When I was satisfied that it was warm enough, I slid into the warm spray and let my thoughts wander. I soaped my washcloth and started with my arms. Some primal Faunus part of me begged me to drop it and lick myself. I refrained from doing so.

With my cat ears unmuffled as they were, I could clearly hear Yang snoring lightly, still asleep. _Yang. _I thought, and the name brought a little flutter to my belly. _I could never tell her, but I'm in love with her. I might tell her if I thought I had a chance, but I'm not holding out hope. She seems interested in-_I almost gagged just thinking his name. _Professor Ozpin. _I sighed unhappily.

Lately, Yang seemed to be taking more and more interest in Ozpin and Ozpin related things. She'd never swoon over him though, oh no, Yang Xiao Long does not swoon. Not over Ozpin, and _definitely _not over me. I sighed and leaned my forehead against the cool tile, trying to resist the heat building up in my stomach just thinking about her.

Before I knew what was happening, my fingers were buried deep in my pussy (Ironic I know). I pictured Yang in as much detail as I could muster. Yang in her bed clothes. Yang in a bikini. Yang in the nude. That one nearly made me lose it entirely, so I increased my speed and shortened my thrusts, using my other hand to tease my clit.

"Yang." I whispered, squeezing my eyes closed. "Oh, Yang." I felt like screaming her name, but I knew that'd be a bad idea. Nobody must know, nobody _can _know. My faunus ears twitched and I froze immediately. _What was that? _I thought, panicked. _Uh-oh. Was that the door?! Did I lock the door?! _I prayed that I had, because the repercussions of my inattention to details could be severe.

I couldn't peek out from behind the curtain, because my ears would be seen.

"Blake?" Yang? _OhcrapohcrapohcrapOH CRAP! _I thought, desperately trying to think of something to hide my ears with. _Washcloth? No, that's too suspicious. But what?!_

"Blake? You okay? You've been in there for an hour." _Have I? _I thought. _What do I do?!_

"Uh, y-yeah! I'm fine!" I said, finally finding my voice again. _Crap! That sounded suspicious! _I could all but smell Yang's disbelief. "I'll be out in a minute." My voice sounded shrill and panicked, even to my own ears. The only thing I convinced Yang of, was that something was wrong. She was so close, I could see her shadow through the curtain.

"Are you sure?" I blurted the only thing that came to mind.

"It's my p-period! There's blood everywhere!" That convinced her.

"Oh, okay." She sighed. "I was afraid you were avoiding me or something." I blinked in surprise. She sounded relieved. After a moment, she moved away and the door closed. I sagged against the tile wall in relief. _That was _too _close. _As I calmed down my hand began to creep back toward my crotch of its own volition, but then I heard a soft clank and flinched.

"Y-Yang?" Silence.

"Hey, Blake?" The panic was back, but I tamped down on it.

"Yeah?" She paused awkwardly.

"Um. . .I. . .Uh, I have something I want to tell you." Her shadow was back and my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour.

"Yeah?" I asked, breathless. Suddenly the curtain was ripped aside and Yang cupped my face, pulling me into the sweetest kiss that ever in the history of the world. She pulled back and stared at me tenderly.

"Blake?" She paused before she breathed three words, three _little _words that changed our lives forever.

"You're. . .a _Faunus_?"

**Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Yang knows! What will Blake do?! What will **_**Yang **_**do?! Why am I asking you questions only **_**I **_**know the answers to for sure?! It's because I want you to think about it. Sorry if it's too short for you, I'll update soon. . .maybe. It depends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaand here is the second chapter! In Yang's POV! I got positive feedback, which let me know at least a few people liked it, so I decided I'll continue. Thank you for reading my story. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy chapter 2. :3**

_Holy fuck. _I thought. _I'm dreaming. I'm gonna sit up in bed, I'm gonna tell Blake, and we're gonna have a good laugh about it. _Blake was staring at me cautiously, like I might attack her or something.

I shook my head, shocked beyond words. I reached up tentatively and she reluctantly let me touch one of her cat ears. She dashed past me, almost slipping on the slick floor, and locked the door quickly. I'm sure I looked dazed, like I'd just found out the girl I'd had a crush on from the moment we completed our first mission together was a Faunus. . .Oh wait.

"Yang?" She touched my shoulder tentatively and I turned and looked at her, numbly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked down.

"I didn't want you guys to treat me differently than anyone else." I tried to shake myself out of my daze, to no avail. It all made sense when I thought about it. Still, it was so overwhelming that I sat down heavily on the toilet and dropped my head into my hands, rubbing my face briskly.

"Okay, I understand that," I began slowly. "But you have to know that we wouldn't do that to you. . ._I _wouldn't do that to you." Blake nodded sadly.

"I know that _now. _But I didn't know you guys before, there was no way I could have known." I studied her, then held out my arms.

"C'mere." I said, motioning for her to come closer. She stepped forward gingerly and I pulled her into my lap. "Geez, Blake, I'm not _Cardin_." I teased her, nuzzling her wet neck. "You can trust me." I whispered. "I won't tell anyone unless you say it's okay." She placed a cold, wet hand on my cheek and planted a hesitant, gentle kiss on my lips. I kissed her back and hugged her close, breathing in her delicate scent. Then it hit me.

"Hey, you're not on your period!" I glared at her accusingly and she blushed.

"Yeah, that was a lie. I _was _trying to preserve my secret." I sighed dramatically.

"Fat lotta good it did you." I snorted. "Oh well, guess the _cat's_ outta the bag, huh?" I smirked at her, wiggling my eyebrows and she shook her head.

"Don't even start that." She warned, though she couldn't quite hide her smile. I smiled back.

"Oh, by the way, did you enjoy sneaking into my bed like a. . .a _cat _burglar. . .or a _Ninja of Love_?" I wiggled my eyebrows again and she rolled her eyes. "Oh come _on_," I whined. "It's a two for one!" She shook her head, smiling. Before I could lose my nerve, I cleared my throat.

"Blake?" She turned toward me and I rested my forehead against hers.

"Yes?" She murmured back.

"I. . .I love you." Her golden eyes searched mine for deception. I know she found none, but her eyes and expression still looked strangely guarded and her body was tense and stiff.

"Really?" I nodded and cupped her cheeks.

"I do, Blake. I love you so very much." The tension melted out of her body and she leaned into me. The cold softness of her damp thighs on mine reminded me of the fact that, at the moment, Blake was completely naked. She seemed to read my mind, and she blushed, taking my left hand and placing it on her right breast.

"And I love you, Yang. I. . .I think I've loved you for a long time. Will you—" She faltered. "Will you join me in the shower?" Her blush intensified and I grinned.

"Are you trying to tell me I smell, Kitty cat?" She smiled and helped me remove my night clothes, then we stepped into the shower together. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my cheek against the back of her head.

We stood under the warm spray together, listening to the hiss and patter of the water on tile and flesh. After a while, Blake giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked. She giggled again and tossed something over her shoulder and into my face. A wet washcloth.

"You _do _stink." I growled playfully and hugged her against me.

"That's not nice." She turned around in my arms and faced me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She offered a tiny smirk and one of her cat ears twitched adorably. I leaned down a bit, kissing the upturned corner of her mouth, then smirking back.

"Blake, something tells me that you invite me into this shower to bathe." I felt her hands slide down my back to my sides, then down to my butt. "Whoa there, Blakey-poo, aren't you going a bit fa-" She interrupted me with a kiss.

"Shut up, Yang." I blinked, surprised.

"Uh, um. . .yeah. . .o-okay?" I shook off my awkwardness and kissed her back, running my hand through her hair and over her Faunus ears. She trembled at the touch and nipped at my lower lip. Her hands were roaming and flitting around my body as if they couldn't decide what they wanted to do first.

"You're beautiful, Yang." She whispered, making me blush. "Ever part of you is beautiful, and I-I've been imagining this for so long I just don't know what to do now that you're here." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the tile wall. I bent my head and planted a soft kiss on her jaw.

I let go with my left hand and dragged my fingers down her abdomen slowly, down to her thighs. She moaned softly and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Yang." I smiled and traced a circle on her inner thigh, inches away from where she desperately wanted me to touch. "Yang, please." She mewled. I laughed as she pouted.

"Please what?" I teased her. She let out a frustrated breath. I decided she'd suffered enough and had pity on her. She gasped as I slid my index finger inside her, rubbing her clit with my thumb. Her legs trembled and she looked like she was about to fall, so I wrapped my other arm around her waist and held her up while I added my middle finger.

She moaned loudly and leaned her forehead on my shoulder. Her walls tensed around the digits and she clawed at my back.

"Yang! I'm. . I'm-" I knew without her having to finish her statement that she was close to release. I added my ring finger in response, rubbing her clit harder. She shudder and pressed closer to me until. . .

"Blake? Yang? Are you guys in there?" We both froze and as I looked into Blake's eyes, I knew we were thinking the same thing. _GODDAMMIT WEISS! _Eventually, she sighed in that haughty way she has, and left.

I think I might've looked hopeful, because Blake shook her head.

"Maybe another time." I stuck out my lower lip and pouted.

"Awww, c'mon! A little pussy never hurt anyone!" Blake groaned and pushed me backward lightly.

"Now I'm not even in the mood anymore." I gave a resigned sigh as we dried off and began to get dressed again.

**Dammit, Weiss, you just had to fuck it up. Oh, well, maybe next time they'll get to finish. XD But I'm an evil bitch, so maybe not. Expect more puns like the four in this chapter. . .okay, it was more like three and a nickname. But still, more puns to come, so stick around. You can even suggest some of your favorites. :D Mmkay, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back in this bitch, throwin' turnips and shit. . .don't get the reference? That's okay. I guess Duane and BrandO references are ones that only Death Jr (and some other assorted awesome people) might get. I felt I should clarify that this **_**is**_** an AU that stems from Forever Fall part 2. It will **_**not **_**include any of the stuff from Episode 15 and will have a completely different direction. Anyway, back to Blake's POV, enjoy!**

"Ugh," Yang groaned. "Prepare for the worst."

"It might not be all that bad." Yang snorted derisively, and I continued. "I mean, it's Weiss, I'm not exactly expecting the Spanish Inquisition." Yang scoffed.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition." I glanced askance at her, smiling slightly.

"Monty Python references, Yang?" She shrugged.

"I do occasionally do things other than make fan-_cat_-stic puns, and look _cat_-solutely sexy." I stopped tying my bow just to glare at her.

"Yang? The next time to you do that. . ." She smiled mock innocently.

"Whatever could you mean, Kitten?" I threw up my hands and sighed.

"Never mind." She winked at me.

"_Cat'_s what I thought."

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom first, expecting to see Weiss standing there in typical Weiss fashion: lecturing, foot tapping, scowling, the whole sha-bang.

But, to my surprise, she wasn't there. Not a Weiss in sight. Yang peeked over my shoulder.

"Hmm," She said, thoughtfully. "That's a bit disappointing." I raised my eyebrows at her and she shrugged. "What? It's fun to mess with Weiss, she takes it so seriously." I bit back a smile.

"While that may be true, amusing as explaining this would be, I'm going to make my escape before she comes back." For all her flippancy and bravado, Yang nodded quickly.

"Agreed." I slipped quietly into the room, grabbed my copy of _Ninjas of Love,_ and strapped Gambol Shroud to my back because, hey, you never know.

As I made my way back to the door, I was stopped by movement under the sheets on Weiss's bed. I could hear panting, and. . .moaning? _Holy shit,_ I thought, _are Weiss and Ruby making out? _At this point, I think might have burst out laughing, had Yang, in all of her glorious subtlety, not practically kicked the door in at that exact moment.

"Morning, ladies!" She sang, throwing open the curtain. Ruby was propelled backwards off of Weiss's bed, landing hard on her ass and groaning.

"Ow!" Yang laughed heartily.

"I bet your ass hurts worse than a gay guy's first." She said, in trademark Yang fashion. Loudly and rudely. I sighed.

"Yang, that was insensitive and uncalled for." She thought about it.

"I guess you're right." Ruby stood and made her way to the closet, but Weiss still hadn't pulled the covers from over her head. Yang was obviously about to call her out, so I grabbed her shoulders and steered her out the door.

"See you guys later!" I called over my shoulder.

"In bed!" Yang shouted, and cackled. I pushed her out into the hallway and frowned at her.

"Don't tease Weiss about this." She pouted cutely.

"What? Why?" I shook my head sternly.

"Where did she find us this morning?" Yang winced and rubbed her neck, making the connection.

"It _is _kind of hypocritical." The door to team JNPR's dorm creaked open and Jaune poked his head out, his blond hair disheveled and his blue eyes narrowed. Immediately, I could hear a sound like a mix between a buzz saw trying to cut through steel and an Ursa's roar. _Ugh,_ I thought. _They need to get Nora a muzzle. Or duct tape. _Jaune looked like he was currently contemplating the same thing.

"Morning, Blake. Did we miss class again?" He asked, resignedly. I shook my head.

"Good morning. And no, it's Saturday." He stared at me for a while, uncomprehending, then he brightened.

"So. . .No school?" I nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Jaune, no school." He smiled sleepily.

"That's a relief." Then he retreated into the darkness of the dorm and closed the door.

"He looked like a zombie." Yang said, stifling a laugh. I smiled.

"I'm not surprised, they should have a warning on their door that says _Unus __accipit __quod __Nora __circa __reliqua __Nora_." All I got was a blank stare, so I translated. "The only one around Nora that gets rest is Nora."

"Ah." Was my only reply. A moment of awkward silence followed.

"Um, Blake?" I looked at Yang, who was tracing a pattern on the floor with the toe of her boot and looking uncharacteristically awkward.

"Hmm?" She took a deep breath.

"Um, I was wondering what. . .what we are?" I tilted my head slightly, wondering what she meant.

"What we. . .are?" She puffed out a frustrated breath.

"What am I to you?" I stared at her for what felt like a long time, unsure what to say. "Do I have to break out in song?" Yang joked weakly. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" I shook my head.

"I'm not. . .really. . .sure where we should go with this." She looked a bit crestfallen. "Just give me a day or two to think about it, okay?" I added quickly, hating the look on her face and just a bit mad at myself for putting it there.

She nodded, looking relieved. I smiled, and she smiled back.

And then Yang, infamous for her bluntness and lack of timing off the battlefield, chose that moment to ask:

"So. . .wanna have sex in the hallway?" I gave her a stare so withering, she actually backed up, raising her hands in surrender and chuckling nervously.

"Stay the _hell _out of my journal." I growled.

"H-hey, calm down, Kit-Kat. Just a suggestion." She paused. "Hold the phone, your _journal_? You have a journal for sexual fantasies?" Whoops. I shrugged.

"I like to be organized." Yang shifted her weight from foot to foot, measuring her words carefully.

"Can I re-"

"No." I interrupted her, stepping past her and heading for the Library. Yang, having worked out where I meant to go, called after me.

"Got one for the Library?" I refused to answer. Yang just laughed. "I thought so."

She ended up following me there anyway, probably because she didn't have anything else to do.

* * *

Yang persisted in trying to guess my fantasies as we walked through the aisles of the darkened Library. It's a good thing the librarians let me have a key, otherwise I'd have to wait for the weekend librarian to get here.

"Got any for animal cosplay?" I ignored her as best I could, hoping she would drop it. "Oooh! How strawberry syrup?!" I stopped and looked at her.

"What?" She grabbed my hand and stared at me mock seriously.

"Blake, I want to cover you in strawberry syrup, then lick your body clean." I blushed and snatched my hand back.

"Yang," I hissed. "Stop it. It's really hard to tell how many people are in the Library at any one time, we don't know who's here." She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on my hips, leaning in for a kiss.

"Aw, c'mon Blake, there can't be anyone here. You unlockedthe door, it's eight-ish in the morning, and it's a _Saturday. _There's no one here." I could see she had a point, but I still didn't want to take a chance. Unfortunately, logic eroded my resolve, and the prospect of kissing Yang in the dark, empty Library was thrilling.

"Well," I hesitated. "fine." Yang smiled.

"I knew you'd see things my way." We shared what was possibly the best kiss we'd had since Yang first kissed me. Yang licked my bottom lip slowly, begging for entrance, her hand trailing up and down my thigh. I opened my mouth eagerly and Yang's tongue dived in, writhing and wrestling with my own as she pressed me back against the bookshelf.

I felt my heart start to race at the similarity of this situation to the fantasy in my journal. But there was one thing out of place.

"Hello?" I pulled away from Yang and accidently knocked a few books down with my elbow.

"Fuck." I growled, picking them up and returning them to their rightful places, while Yang looked puzzled.

"I know that accent." I nodded.

"Over here." I called to her, letting her know where we were. She peeked around the corner, her chocolate brown bunny ears going first, and the rest of her head following, and then stepped fully into view. "Morning, Velvet." She smiled shyly.

"Good morning." She must have realized how close Yang and I were standing, because she blushed. "Am I interrupting?" I shook my head, though she'd hit the nail right on the fucking head.

Sometimes I swear there's some asshole out there, fucking stuff up every time Yang and I start to get romantic. If there is, I'm going to find them, and hack them to pieces.

**Oooooh, scary. Maybe I should watch my back. . .or I could just kill her off. Ha! No. Then I'd **_**really **_**have to watch my back. And not because of sexy ninjas with gun-swords. . .I don't think. Well, I hope that if I had to die a violent, grisly death, I'd have had sex within the past 48 hours, and it was the aforementioned sexy ninjas. Ta-ta and all that jazz, I'll update again soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here comes another one! Thank you to all the people who stuck with me through the first three chapters. I appreciate it sincerely.**

"Blaaaaaaaaaake!" Yang whined, tugging on my free hand. I ignored her and kept walking. "Blake talk to meeee!" I gritted my teeth and addressed her over my shoulder.

"What do you need, Yang?" She made theatrical whining noises.

"I need to make luh-"

"Yang. I do not want to hear about this again." I could almost hear her pouting, and I knew that if I looked, I'd likely crumble.

"Ever again?" I waved my hand dismissively.

"For the time being, no." She made a sound like: _Harrumph. _I stepped out of the line in the cafeteria and marched to the table, Yang dogging my steps the entire way. Ruby smiled and waved at us enthusiastically, practically glowing happily. I sat down and raised an eyebrow. Something really good just happened to her, didn't it?

"Hey Blake, Yang, what's up?" I took stock of Ruby, cataloguing and filing all of her recent changes in temperament.

That chirpy voice had become even chirpier and infectious, the upright body posture, body turned slightly toward Weiss, leaning slightly toward Weiss. Oh yeah, she totally got laid.

I looked at Weiss, and even she looked significantly less grumpy. Yang slumped into the seat next to me.

"Blake doesn't want to. . .oof!" I jabbed four stiff fingers into her Solar Plexus, causing her to slump over the table and gasp for air.

"Nothing." I said simply. Weiss eyed me, suspicious.

"Does this have to do with. . ." She trailed off as I held up the four fingers I'd used to incapacitate Yang.

"Nothing." I repeated. She dropped it. Nora wasn't as wise.

"It can't be nothing, you just stopped Yang from saying something. What were you saying, Yang?" Yang opened her mouth and I jabbed the second knuckle of my middle finger into her kidneys. Ren raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. Jaune and Pyrrha were staring worriedly at Yang.

"She'll survive." I stated, twirling spaghetti around my fork. Yang sat up, pouting at me.

"That hurt." She whined, I rolled my eyes.

"Awwwww, I'm sorry, would you like me to kiss your boo-boos?" I said sarcastically. Yang muttered something that sounded like: _Yeah, kinda. _Weiss turned toward me.

"Is something wrong, Blake?" Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, you're being kind of a bitch." I sighed.

"I'm in a bitchy mood." It was the truth, Velvet's interruption left me feeling angry and needy. Yang laughed and for once, I didn't like the sound.

"She's feeling needy." I didn't bother to attack her this time, just ate. Though I swear my eye twitched. Ren took a sip of his water.

"I see, Nora does that a lot." Nora crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I do not!" He shrugged, but didn't argue with her. I smiled slightly at their interaction. The smile was immediately wiped off my face by familiar cries of distress.

"Please stop!" I looked to the right, at the next row of tables, and beheld the sight of team CRDL being assholes. Cardin was pulling Velvet's ears again. "Please let go!" They just laughed.

It set my teeth on edge. _I should do something. _I thought. _I can't let this happen anymore. _I stood and before I knew what I was doing, I'd frisbee'd my plate at Cardin's head. Direct hit. A stunned silence descended on the cafeteria and people stared at me in shock.

"Hey! Assholes!" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Act like adults for once!" Cardin glared at me, though he looked a lot less threatening covered in pasta.

"What was that?" I rolled my eyes.

"What, are you deaf _and _stupid?" He pulled out his mace and growled.

"Mind your business." My fingers itched to draw Gambol Shroud, but I squashed the urge. Killing him would only create more problems

"I will once you stop acting like a fucking two-year-old." There was a chorus of _Ooooh! _and Cardin growled again. Then Nora joined in.

"Sit down and eat your spaghetti, Cardin." This brought a smattering of laughs and Cardin's face turned as red as the sauce on his face. He took a step forward, but then Jaune stood. By now, everyone knew about how Jaune had saved his life. Cardin drew up short and they stared each other down. Jaune spoke without removing his gaze from Cardin.

"Everyone sit down, please." We were all so taken aback by how confident and commanding he sounded, that we did as he asked. "Thank you." He said, returning to his seat. After a few moments, the cafeteria was back to normal. Yang laid a hand on my arm.

"You okay, Blake?" I sighed and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Anyone see where Velvet went?" Head shakes around the table.

"Here." Came a quiet voice from under the table. She crawled out and sat next to me. "Um, is it okay that I sit here?" I opened my mouth and she blurted: "It's. . .It's just for right now!" I smiled gently.

"You can sit here as often as you like." She gazed at me with a look of such naked adoration, it made me a bit uncomfortable. She took my hand and pressed it against her cheek.

"I am forever indebted to you. Anything you need, anything you _want, _just tell me and I'll do everything in my power to make it happen." That sounded so close to slavery that it turned my stomach.

"That's not necessary. You don't have to-" She squeezed my hand.

"I know, I want to. Please allow me to stay by your side." What else could I say but yes?

* * *

After the fiasco with lunch, I needed a long nap. _Maybe I'll. . .take care of this feeling. _I thought a bit uncomfortably. I considered this.

The frustration of being so close to orgasm twice in the space of ten minutes, and then being interrupted right when I was about to start again was starting to wear on me. It was like a living being, clawing at my guts and screaming white noise in my ears. I sighed and opened the door, drawing up short at the sight of Yang reclining on my bed. She had her hands laced behind her head, and one leg crossed over the other. She wiggled her toes and smiled at me.

"Well, well, well! Look what the cat dragged in." I smiled despite myself.

"Are we starting that again?" Yang smirked.

"We never stopped, I just gave you a little break." I kicked off my shoes and slid Gambol Shroud under my bed.

"Whatever, just scoot over." She moved over and patted the sheet next to her, like I hadn't just asked her to move so I could sit there. I sat and curled my legs to the side, looking across at Ruby and Weiss's beds. No one was there. I looked at the crack under the bathroom door. Dark. I looked back at Yang.

"Are we-" She slid closer and put a hand on my leg.

"Alone? I believe we are." Her words, spoken softly, sent shivers down my spine. I could feel my resolve breaking.

"Where are Ruby and Weiss?" Yang nuzzled my neck, nipping at the soft flesh and making me shudder. She smiled against my skin. There was no way I could resist, so I gave up.

"They're hanging out with Jaune and the others."

"Will we be interrupted?" Yang shrugged.

"I think they're playing Twister or something." I figured now was as good a time as any, so I slid a hand up her shirt and under her bra, caressing the globe of flesh underneath it. Yang moaned against my neck, the sound traveling across my skin as a vibration. I pushed Yang down and straddled her lap, looking down at her and grinning. It was pretty dark in the room, but that did not faze me, thanks to my night-vision. But I wasn't quite sure how well Yang could see. I wasn't wondering for long.

"All I can see of you are your eyes and your teeth." She giggled. "You're like the Cheshire Cat." I giggled too.

"I guess that makes you Alice." She adopted a fake British accent.

"But I don't want to go among mad people." She whined theatrically.

"You can't help that," I whispered, leaning down to reach her ear. "We're all mad here."

"Enough literature. Let's do it before someone walks in on us. . .again." She pushed me up so that I was sitting on her lap, my legs around her waist. She kissed me fiercely and passionately and I pushed her back down, scooting back and pulling at the waistband of her shorts and panties.

"Hey!" She protested, but smiled and began to pull mine down as well.

"Yang." I breathed, leaning down and nibbling on her earlobe. Her back arched and I noted her reaction with mild surprise. I dipped my head and my lips latched onto her right nipple, causing her to groan and arch her back again.

I sucked on her nipple and swirled my tongue around it while simultaneously sliding the middle finger of my left hand up and down the wet folds of her outer lips, flicking her clit every time I passed. She leaned her head back and moaned, bucking her hips against my hand.

"Blaaaake." She whined. "Don't tease me." I just continued the pattern, up, flick, and back down. She began whimpering and bucking her hips more frequently. I switched my mouth to her left breast and replaced my mouth with my right hand on her right breast.

Then I plunged my middle finger into her wet vagina, curling and twisting my finger back and forth. Her legs trembled and her thighs squeezed my hand and wrist. The extra friction on her inner thighs as I drove my finger deep into her passage made her moan louder.

"Ugh. Oh, Blake, more! Faster, Blake!" She called my name, and the sound made me wet as well. I increased my speed and pushed my index and ring fingers in her tight passage and the walls clamp them, sucking them eagerly deeper. Her hands clenched the sheets and her head whipped back and forth. "Blake! I love you!" I started twisting my hand with each thrust and she could no longer form full words or sentences.

I removed my hand and buried my face between her legs. She grabbed the back of my head as I used my tongue to replace the absent fingers.

"Ahn! Blake! I'm gonna. . ." I moved my mouth to suck hard on her clit, nibbling on the small bundle of nerves and putting my fingers back in. She cried out. "Blake, I'm coming!" I bit down on her clit lightly, sending her over the edge. She grabbed my pillow and brought it over her face. She arched her back, caught in the throes of her orgasm, screaming into my pillow.

Her sweet honey splashed over my lips and chin as I caught it in my mouth. I sat back and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. She lay on my bed, my pillow still over her face, her legs still trembling, and soft moans escaping her mouth every now and then. I laid on my side next to her.

She rolled over to face and removed the pillow from her face. There was mischievous smile on her face that was so wide that I was momentarily worried that her face would break.

"Your turn."

**I'm feeling nice today, so I decided to update sooner than planned. I figured since I already had the next chapter done, I might as well upload it. And yes, I do have a plot, in case you were wondering. It's not all mindless smut. Though I must say I enjoy writing it. The next chapter is where the actual story begins to pick up. Hang in there folks, it's about to begin. (Insert witty rollercoaster reference here)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I said I was gonna do it, but it'll be a bit late. Sorry, but it's true. But instead a special, I decided to just post another chapter. The word count for my chapters seem to be growing (except this one) and hopefully I'll be able to lengthen the chapters for you guys. I'm really having fun with this story, and I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am.**

I woke up late Sunday morning and smiled to myself. I felt happier this morning than I could ever remember feeling. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around Yang's waist, pulling her closer to me. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and Yang something mumbled in her sleep. I leaned forward kissed the tip of her nose, delighted that hers was the first face I saw upon waking.

I flashed back to the night we spent together last night.

_I snuggled closer to Yang and yawned. Yang chuckled._

_"Gonna take a little cat nap?" I smiled and shook my head, snuggling closer still._

_"No, I'm going to bed. And if you're going to be my girlfriend, I think you should take a break from making stupid puns about my ears." She froze._

_"Your. . .girlfriend?" There was such a delicious hope and happiness in her voice that I couldn't help but kiss her._

_"Yes. We're a couple now, Yang." She hugged me so tightly that I swear a few of my ribs turned to powder._

_"I love you, Blake Belladonna." I laid my head on her chest and drifted off._

_"And I love you, Yang Xiao Long." _

In her sleep. Yang smiled and hugged me tighter. _This girl is the love of my life. _I thought giddily. _I just can't believe such a beautiful girl is all mine. _I giggled to myself and cuddled closer to her. _This could be the start of something too wonderful for words._

I drifted slowly toward dreamland and was just through the gates when Yang sat up and looked down at me.

"What was that noise?" I sat up and undid my bow, freeing my Faunus ears from their prison. Immediately, I picked up the sound she was talking about. It was a rumbling, purring sound. The sound stopped for a while, then I heard voices. I couldn't make out what the voices were saying, but I knew that one was female and the other was male.

The sound started up again and faded, but not before I heard a distinctive sound. The sound of a door.

I looked at Yang, surprised.

"It's. . .a car?" She looked just as surprised.

"A car? I didn't think anyone on campus had a car." I shook my head.

"I didn't either." I hopped off Yang's bed and got dressed. I looked up at her. "Only one way to find out. You coming?" She shook her head.

"I'm going back to sleep." I nodded, slightly disappointed. I found that I was starting to want to be around Yang more and more. Though I suppose that shouldn't have been surprising. I thought about this as I strapped Gambol Shroud to my back, and slipped out of the room. Then I went to investigate.

* * *

I wandered down toward the courtyard, since that seemed to be about where the sound was coming from, but I found nothing. Then I tried checking the ballroom, and still, I found nothing. I searched locker rooms, classrooms, the hallways, and had pretty much given up, so I headed to the Library, hoping for some quiet reading time. I was only a few steps away from the door when I heard the voices.

". ..where you might find books for study materials, or even just for your reading pleasure." I immediately recognized Professor Ozpin's voice, and heard Glynda Goodwitch's voice soon after.

"If you'll follow me, we'll go get you set up in a dorm." I stepped into the Library just as they were turning to leave. Professor Ozpin inclined his head.

"Ah, Ms. Belladonna, good morning." I nodded.

"Good morning." Glynda nodded her greeting. Then I saw her, and I think a tiny bit of my soul died.

Standing in front of me was an unpleasantly familiar girl. She was of average height, with long, blood red hair pulled back into a ponytail and fox ears. Her pale skin and liquid red eyes seemed strange with her slightly Asian features and made the flame tattoo on her bare shoulder more noticeable. The black tank top she wore was a bit short, stopping just shy of her belly button, bore the words: _My eyes are up here _across the chest, and seemed to be the exact same shade of black as her cargo shorts.

Slung over her back was a broadsword that didn't seem to weigh her down at all. She looked me over and smiled a vicious smile. Neither Ozpin nor Glynda noticed the tint of obsessed malice to her friendliness.

"Hello, I'm Kyra **(A/N: Pronounced like Kira)** Blaze." I clenched my teeth and offered what I hoped looked like a smile.

"Blake Belladonna." I forced the words out and gripped her hand, which she pumped up and down like she was trying to rip my arm off. Which she probably was.

"Nice to meet you, Blake." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I let go of her hand, but she gripped mine for a second or two longer than necessary. She let go and her hand dropped to her side. Glynda finally seemed to pick up on something and was looking between us, squinting slightly.

I stepped around them and escaped to my little corner of the Library, trying not to hyperventilate and attempting to push her out of my mind. _Not here. _I felt myself shaking. _Not now! I was so happy. _The tears dripped down my cheeks and drop soundlessly to the carpet.

'My' corner of the Library was just a small space to the back right corner, at the very end of the bookshelves, and had a wide leather armchair that I curled up in to read by myself.

I did so now, because there was nothing else I _could _do. I had to savor the time I had left. Because they were coming for me.

* * *

I trudged back to the dorm room slowly, dreading having to tell Yang everything I was going to have to tell her so that she would be careful around that. . .that demon.

I opened the door.

"I'm back." I called half-heartedly. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby looked at me from their respective bunks. Yang immediately noticed that something was wrong and dropped to the ground, walking over to me.

"What happened?" The look of concern on her face almost made me burst into tears again. I looked over her shoulder at the attentive faces of Ruby and Weiss. No need for them to know about our brief relationship. I took Yang's hand and took her out into the hallway.

"We need to talk." She stumbled along behind me, caught off guard by our sudden exit. I took her up to the roof and we stood at the edge. I turned toward her and let go of her hand. She planted her hands on her hips.

"What is it?" I opened my mouth, only to find myself being interrupted by my own tears. I collapsed to my hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably and trying to speak through the sobs. Yang sat next to me and gathered me into her arms, rocking me like a small child afraid of the dark.

"Yang." I whimpered, and she shushed me.

"It'll be okay, Blake. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together." I sniffled and wiped my face, snuggling deeper into her embrace and indulging myself in her comfort for another moment. Then I pulled myself reluctantly from her arms and drew my knees up to my chest, hugging them and staring out over Beacon.

"I think we should break up." She reeled back as if I'd slapped her.

"What?! But-but we've only just-"

"Yang," I pleaded. "Please, don't make this any harder. This is serious. You'll be hurt too if. . ." I couldn't say it. She stood and paced angrily.

"And this is supposed to spare me that pain?" She ran her fingers through her unruly mane of golden hair. "Blake, what is this about?" I breathed deeply, steeling my nerves.

"This is about the White Fang."

**I think you all know where this is going. :3 BUT, I will tell you anyway. It's snowballing, people. But it's only just getting started. :D Sorry for such short chapters (reminds me of the actual show) but if I write something too long, I get majorly off topic and it's impossible to salvage it. I guess you'll just have to wait for the next one. And to clarify what I said about Episode 15, this story will probably not include any of the proceedings of the new episode, but it depends on if any new info about anyone is revealed (and by anyone, I mean Blake or Summer).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bitches (I mean that in the nicest way possible), comment allez vous, mother fuckers (also in the nicest way possible)? It's time for another update! Oh and derpson, it probably **_**is **_**a good idea to stop guessing and go with it. Though your guesses were amusing and uncomfortably close sometimes. [SPOILER ALERT!] **_On a similar note, the mysterious "Guest" is a smart one, seeing as their guess about Velvet was right __;)_** [OKAY, IT'S OVER!] Just don't read that part if you don't like spoilers. But you're not here to listen to me ramble, you're here for the freaking update!**

_**Yang POV**_

"The White. . .Fang?" I stared at Blake in shock, wondering where she was going with this, and coming up with some uncomfortable conclusions. Blake nodded and looked over at me, her eyes liquid amber pools of sadness.

"Once upon a time, I was part of White Fang." I forced myself not to jerk away from her, as that would likely - no, _definitely_ hurt her feelings. In fact, I moved closer to her, as a little 'fuck you' gesture to my body. "I went by the codename Black Cat. But this was quite a while before they became the violent, cutthroat group we know today. In fact, that's why I left." _See?_ I thought. _She's not a bad person! _I forced myself to concentrate.

"What happened?" She winced.

"I was actually one of the first members, if you can believe it. Then White Fang gained more and more members, and then everything spiraled out of control. In the beginning, it was all protests and petitions, then when that didn't have any effect, we moved to vandalism." She smiled wryly. "First we attacked companies and businesses that used Faunus workforces, trashing their warehouses and headquarters before leaving our mark and disappearing. Ask Weiss, the White Fang attacked the Schnee Dust Company hundreds of times, but they didn't give an inch. We were working on something big, a plan to destroy the cargo on a train passing through Forever Falls. I figured it would be fine since it was just the cargo, but though I was unaware of it, by this time Adam-" Her voice caught, but she shook her head and kept going. "Adam had been taking advice and help from the wrong people. People like Roman Torchwick." I raised my eyebrows.

"The _criminal _Roman Torchwick?" I said, trying to reassure her that I was paying attention. I got a sardonic look for my trouble.

"No, the one on the Pumpkin Pete's box. The guy who's ending world hunger and giving children lollipops for the hell of it. _That _Roman Torchwick" I put up my hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, I was just making sure." She softened and looked down.

"Sorry. This is a hard subject." I nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder. She scooted away. I pretended that that gesture didn't feel like a knife twisting in my gut, and motioned for her to continue. She stared out over Beacon for a while before answering.

"Adam neglected to mention that our method of destruction would be explosives until it was too late to back out." I caught my breath.

"But then. . ." She nodded.

"The crew members would die." I felt a sick churning in my stomach and my heart crawled into my throat.

"Did. . .did they?" She shook her head and I sighed in relief.

"We were ambushed by AK-130 Androids, which weren't a problem for us, and a massive Spider droid." **(A/N: I'm not sure what Monty's calling it)** She shivered. "I'd like to say that it wasn't a problem either, but we got thrashed pretty badly. Adam defeated it eventually, but I wasn't waiting around for him to murder innocent people. I cut the link between the cars Adam was on, and the one the crew members and I were on **(A/N: Pure speculation, no proof)**, and I haven't seen him since."

I tried furiously to sort all this new information that Blake had just dumped on me, but I wasn't having much luck.

"So, uh, what. . .what was your relationship with Adam?" I asked casually. She gave a half smile.

"Well, he was my mentor, and I thought he was my friend, but now I'm not sure." Because apparently I have a thing for torturing myself, I blurted:

"Is that all?" She regarded me in a manner so darkly amused that I figured she'd tell me of all the kinky and perverted stuff they'd done together, real or not. Instead, she shook her head.

"Nothing ever happened between Adam and me." I managed to silence my inner masochist and ask a different question.

"So, why are you telling me all this?" Again with the sad eyes. I knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, but it wasn't helping her in what I suspected she was doing.

"I want to make it easier for you to let me go." I laughed and she looked surprised.

"Well, I gotta tell ya, you're doing a terrible job, babe." She nodded.

"I suspected as much."

"Although, the part where you moved away from me, that hurt." I was surprised to hear the words come out of my mouth, I hadn't been planning to say that. She looked like she might start crying again.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, Yang, I-"

"So don't leave me!" I grabbed her hands in mine and stared into her eyes. "Don't leave." I murmured. She looked conflicted, then she looked away.

"There's something else." Fuck. "A member of the White Fang is at school with us now." Double fuck.

"We have to tell Professor Ozpin." I stood, but she grabbed my wrist.

"If we do, we all die." Whoa.

"That's a bit. . .extreme." I said carefully. She shook her head.

"You have no idea what she can do, she's never been beaten. No one has _ever _defeated her." Well that right there is just fantastic.

"So, let me see if I have this right," I said, rubbing my temples. "You're telling me that the White Fang has infiltrated our school, they've sent their invincible operative, and, even worse, you're _breaking up_ with me?" She rubbed her face tiredly.

"Yang please, let's be mature about this." I don't know what made me upset about it, but I couldn't stop myself from sniping at her.

"Oh, so on top of all this shit, you're calling me _immature_? Really, Blake?"

"I never said that!" She protested and I scoffed.

"So you felt you had to tell me to act mature about it because I was already acting _so _mature about it?" She shook her head.

"Yang, come on, I don't want to fight. Let's just-" I gritted my teeth.

"Whatever. Just continue." She grimaced.

"Her name is Kyra, though she goes by the code name Athena. She-" I stood and walked toward the door, aware that I was acting like a childish brat, but unable to stop myself from doing so.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." I called over my shoulder. Blake was aghast.

"Yang! What are you. . .Come back! Don't. . .Agh! Yang!" I ignored her as I went back inside. I wouldn't do anything yet, but I figured that I should scope out this Kyra chick myself before deciding my best course of action.

* * *

As I walked back to the dorm, I thought about Blake. _Our relationship was so short. Almost two days. _I felt the tingling at the back of my eyes, but before the tears came, rage overtook me. In a fit of frustration, I punched through the wall next to me.

"DAMMIT!" I dropped to me knees, pulling my arm from the wall. I might have stayed there all night, had a voice not shaken me from my misery.

"That was quite a punch." I looked up and saw a red headed girl I didn't recognize, though I don't really know all that many people to begin with.

She was leaning against the defaced wall, further down the hallway.

"What did that wall ever do to you?" I wasn't in the mood for jokes, but as I took in her fox ears and my unfamiliarity with her face, I figured this must be Athena. I sat back on my heels and offered a half smile.

"Well, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She cocked her head and pushed off the wall, moving towards me.

"He? Who said it's a he?" I rolled my eyes as she got closer.

"He told me. He's a bit upset that his gender has been thrown into question_._" She unsheathed a large broadsword and shoved it through the brick. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"He can take it up with my broadsword." I gave a genuine laugh.

"I'm not sure he wants to." She smiled and held out her hand to pull me up. I accepted and got to my feet. She didn't immediately let go.

Her eyes trailed up my body slowly, lingering on my chest.

"My eyes are up here." She jumped as I read her shirt and looked up at me guiltily. I laughed. "I could do with one of those shirts myself."

She let go of my hand and pulled her sword from the wall before resheathing it and mumbling some lame excuse about her dorm room.

"I'm Yang." She peered up at me suspiciously for a minute or two.

"Kyra," She said slowly. "Kyra Blaze." I smiled and nodded. I thought so.

"Well, Kyra, it's been lovely, but I'm gonna head to my dorm." She nodded absently, waving good bye.

"Watch out for the walls." _She's a strange one._ I thought. I mean, she didn't seem particularly _evil_, but that didn't mean shit. She could be a fucking serial killer and I wouldn't be able to tell, as long as she's a decent actress.

And judging from what Blake told me and how scared she was of her, she might well be.

* * *

_**Blake POV**_

By the time I got back to the dorm, the lights were out and everyone else was asleep. I was still pissed at Yang for leaving before I could completely warn her about Athena.

_Will she try to reveal my past to everyone? Will she try to kill us? Why is she here? _Questions pounded relentlessly in my skull, driving me into the warm embrace of my bed, fully dressed. I sighed and stowed Gambol Shroud before rolling to the edge of my bed and methodically undressing myself and putting on my nightgown.

_Yang. . ._I thought about our woefully short time as a couple and hissed angrily as I thought of the person responsible for ruining everything we could have had and everything we already did have. _Kyra. I swear if you hurt my friends, I'll destroy you faster than you could say oops._ I massaged my forehead as I lay down, feeling the start of a fierce headache.

* * *

Lips. Tongue. Teeth. Hands. Fingers. Pleasure. Pain. Fear. Panting. Words. Whispers.

_**"Tell anyone and I'll kill you."**_

* * *

I woke on the floor, screaming and trembling, in Yang's arms. I clutched at her shirt, a raw and painful fear wracking my every molecule. Ruby was there, looking worried and scared, and I saw Weiss, looking equally rattled. _Why the hell can't I stop screaming? _

Yang pressed my face against her chest and gradually the pain and fear began to fade, soothed by the warmth of her body. I fell silent suddenly, still shaking. Yang murmured in my ear and though I couldn't understand her, my muscles began to relax and I slipped away, three words reverberating in my skull, drowning out all else.

_I'll kill you._

**So, what do you guys think? I thought a bit of drama would make things more interesting. OMG guys, I can't wait until tomorrow night! I'm practically vibrating in my chair with anticipation. I hope it's a bit longer than normal, and has a really badass fight scene, after which Yang and Blake realize they were meant to be together (though I'm not sure how likely the last one is). The point is, I'm super excited. On a scale of 1 to 10, how excited are you?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys? I'm sure you're wondering 'What the hell is up with Blake?' but all will be explained. Maybe not in this chapter, or the next, but it **_**will **_**be explained. S'all about timing guys. Oh, and I started writing another story (to get it out of my head) and I'll be posting it with this chapter, so check it out.**

_**Blake POV**_

I drifted into consciousness and looked around to find myself on my bed, wrapped in a cocoon of sheets and blankets. _What is this? Why am I wrapped up like this? _My thoughts must have been showing on my face, because not long after thinking them, I heard a voice.

"It's so you don't hurt yourself." I looked over to the left side of my bed, where Yang was kneeling next to it, leaning on it and resting her head on crossed arms, watching me. "Or anyone else for that matter." She added with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked, but she just shrugged.

"I'm more concerned about you than boring classes." I felt a surge of affection for her, quickly followed by a stab of pain between my eyes and a massive migraine.

My vision blurred and I gritted my teeth against the pain. Yang reached out toward me.

"Are you-" I jerked away and flailed, falling off the bed and thumping to the floor. She rushed around the bed and knelt next to me. "Blake? Are you okay?"

"Stop." I rasped. "Get back." She backed away with a hurt look.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded even though I was shaking my head inside. I felt like shit. So why couldn't I stop myself as my lips formed the words:

"Yeah, I'm fine, just leave me alone for a while." More hurt flitted across her face and she stood.

"Okay." _No! Don't go! _I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't do either. She left the room, closing the door behind her. Then I did begin to cry, unable to dredge up the will to crawl, much less stand.

The door opened again and I couldn't bring myself to look up. An unfamiliar pair of red sneakers stepped into view and I raised my eyes, dreading what I already knew I'd see.

Kyra frowned down at me mock sympathetically.

"Poor, baby." She cooed in a sickly sweet tone. "Did you fall out of bed?" I tried frantically to scoot away as she leaned down toward me.

"Get away." I croaked desperately. She sat cross-legged next to my head and grinned maliciously. She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head up to look me in the eye.

"My dear Black, what you must understand is that we are not an organization to fuck with. _I _am not a person to fuck with. What? You thought we'd just let you waltz away with all our secrets and leave you alone?" I glared at her, refusing to speak, and unsure if I could if I wanted to.

Kyra stroked my cheek almost gently and smiled sickeningly.

"If you begged me, maybe I'd spare you and let you be my slave." I gave her a look that said: 'Um, how about hell _no._' She sighed. "I see." She flipped me onto my back and leered down at me. "Oh, well. Guess I should just have fun with you a bit longer." She dipped her head and hooked a finger in the neck of my nightgown, pulling it down.

I heard a whimper fall from my lips as fear froze me. _No! Move, Blake, MOVE! _I yelled at myself in my head, but I still couldn't move. Her slimy tongue slurped along my collarbone and just above my breasts.

She slid a hand under my nightgown and squeezed my thigh roughly. Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes as her touch brought back a rash of repressed memories that made me shudder. She grinned and took it the wrong way.

"Do you like that, Black?" I gritted my teeth.

"I hate you. I'm shuddering because you're disgusting." A shadow passed over her face and she grinned nastily.

"In that case let's start." Her fingers hooked in the waistband of my panties and I felt the tears begin to fall, dripping back into my hair as I stared at the ceiling and tried to detach from reality like I used to. No luck.

Then the door opened and Kyra swore. She disappeared as Ruby stepped in and looked down at me, sprawled out on the floor, crying. She rushed over to me and dropped to her knees.

"Blake! Are you okay?" I sat up with her help and hugged her tightly.

"I am now."

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you fell off the bed, then you hit your head, and then you couldn't get up?" I nodded and Ruby cursed, something I'd never heard her do before. _Come to think of it, I haven't hung out with Weiss or Ruby all that much, just Yang. _I thought. "We need someone here with you at all times." She mused, pulling out her scroll. "I'll stay now, then I'll get Weiss and Yang to switch after that, and we'll make it a cycle. _Sounds good to me. _I thought. _I don't really want to be alone now. _But I didn't say it aloud, just in case. Ruby closed her scroll and slipped it back in her pocket.

"Would you like me to get you a book?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks, that'd be great. She turned and knelt in front of the squat bookcase under the window. The smiled froze on my face and dread left a sour taste in my mouth as I watched the door ease open, then close quietly.

I tensed and waited, sure I'd have to help Ruby at any second, but after a while, it was apparent that Kyra wasn't coming back. One thing was clear, though.

This was far from over.

* * *

Ruby shook me awake gently.

"I'm heading out." She said, and I nodded.

"Okay, see you later." Weiss opened the door and Ruby smiled and mimed handing her a baton as she moved past her. Weiss rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed with her, telling her to get to class, but I caught her staring fondly after her as she left.

She turned to me and her face was concerned as she sat on the side of my bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" I nodded and smiled.

"A bit weak, but other than that, I'm fine." She looked unconvinced.

"Hmm, what's going on with you and Yang?" I frowned.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that. Yang's been super depressed today. She even stopped making jokes." I gaped at her.

"You kidding me." She shook her head.

"Nora left herself open for one of Yang's _that's what she said _jokes, and Yang didn't take it." I looked down.

"I think I may have hurt her feelings." Weiss sighed.

"You guys should really get back together." I cringed.

"She told you?" Weiss laughed, not unkindly, but like it was the dumbest question she'd ever heard.

"She didn't have to! Are you kidding? You both have been so close lately, I thought it'd take nothing short of an atomic bomb to break you guys up! Taking showers together and whatnot." She said the last part teasingly, poking my shoulder.

"As if you and Ruby are any less obvious!" I shot back, laughing. She grinned.

"Did you know Ruby proposed to me?" I choked on my laughter, staring at her.

"What?! Seriously?" She nodded.

"Uh-huh, she asked me to marry her. She had a ring and everything." I giggled at the thought of Ruby down on one knee, proposing to Weiss.

"Was it shaped like a cookie?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Thankfully, no." Now I was curious.

"What'd you say?" She snorted.

"No." I raised my eyebrows. "Think about it," She said. "We've known each other for a handful of _weeks. _I told her that I'd consider it when we graduated, but she'd have to settle for dating me for now." I nodded, it made sense. But one thing did not.

"So why are you telling me this?" She gave me a droll stare.

"Because we're a team. And you and Yang are partners, you can't be fighting." I shook my head.

"I don't want to fight with her, but every time I'm around her, it seems like something takes over my body and I can't stop myself from saying things to push her away. And every time I'm with her, or thinking about her, I get these splitting headaches." Weiss got a strange look in her eye.

"When did this start?" I wracked my brain.

"Um, yesterday I think." She nodded.

"Where did you go yesterday?" I thought back.

"To the Libr-" I stopped. _Kyra. _Weiss nodded approvingly.

"Sounds like you've been poisoned."

**Yay! Another chapter up! And the new RWBY comes out tonight! Bonding time with Weiss! We've got some big stuff is coming up in the next few chapters, and I would love to start on that, but as of right now, I'm taking a break until I've watched and analyzed the new episode. Just in case I don't update for a while (which I doubt) go check out my new story. It's also a RWBY story, and though it focuses a bit more on the other pairings, it will also have significant Bumblebee moments. Till next time, folks!**

**Oh, and here's a video of Monty Oum dancing. He's really good. Remove the spaces first though. ;)**

** www. youtube(dot com foreslash)watch?v=1NQ8NZt20tc&feature=c4-overview&list=UUT-VZ_nOHUE7oQR27SxOUNA**


	8. Hard Drive Overload: An informative PSA

**Unfortunately, this isn't an update. Sorry guys, it'll be a little while. In fact, I'm taking a break from this story to work on Team BANE so that I can free up space in my head to focus on this one. Anyway, while you're waiting, you can check Team BANE out, and I might be able to start working on this one again soon. Maybe on Hump Day, which means it'll be up Friday at the latest. At least, it's very likely. I appreciate your patience :3 **

**-Dante**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Thanks to my faithful readers, for your patience. To j.c.a.s, you're welcome, and thank **_**you **_**for reading my story. Really, you guys, it means a lot to me. So here we go.**

_**Blake POV**_

_Gotta find her. _I thought, trying to concentrate on forcing my muscles to work as they're supposed to. I made slow progress down the hallway, using the wall for support. _Ugh. At this slow pace, I wouldn't be able to find her if she had 100 pound weights strapped to her ankles. _I grumbled in my head. It turned out that my pace wouldn't be a problem.

I turned the next corner and there she was, leaning against the wall and waiting for me. She turned to me with a broad smile.

"Hello, Black, have you come crawling all the way here to beg for my forgiveness?" I growled deep in my throat.

"In your dreams. Kyra, what did you do to me?" She smiled almost apologetically and held up her right hand at eye level, staring at it.

"You really shouldn't shake hands with strangers, you never know _where _they've been." I refused to be deterred by her games.

"What. Did. You. Do." I ground out, ready to tear her throat out with my bare hands. She grinned.

"I call it Petrichor. It's one of my favorites. So named because it literally rains on your parade. Makes you avoid the things you want most, driving you further into misery." _That explains the sick feeling I get when I'm near Yang._ I thought, trying to suppress my rage and think rationally.

"Why are you doing this?" She laughed.

"Consider it a test, Black Cat. You either still have it, or you're completely soft now. You know, your nauseating _morals_ always disgusted me, but I was fascinated with you, _obsessed_ if you will." _No _shit_. _I thought angrily.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She laughed mockingly.

"Why can't you just weeve me awone?" She said in falsetto. "Don't be dense, Black, you know everything about the White Fang. We can't just let you go." I stood taller, adrenaline washing away some of the effects of her poison.

"Well, you don't have a choice. Now fuck off before I'm forced to destroy you." She laughed and pushed off the wall to stand upright.

"I'd like to see you try, Blacky. You of all people should know why I can't be beat." I growled, but said nothing. _She's right. _I thought. _I need to figure out how to end this soon, before anyone else gets dragged in_. "Well, it's been fun, Black, but this is going to have to end soon. I have things to do, and as much fun as this is, work is more important." She turned and walked away.

I stood alone for a while, contemplating this. _She's going to make a move soon, but not before I get better. She's enjoying this, baiting me and isolating me. Her endgame is almost certainly my annihilation, or my conversion. She'll wait for me to get better to make it more sporting or her, then she'll wipe me out._ I choked on tears and sank to the floor.

"It's over," I spat at no one in particular. "We're fucked."

"No." I jumped and scrambled to my feet, whirling around. Velvet stood behind me, hands on hips, looking impressively determined. "It's not over until we're all dead." I sweatdropped.

"Gee, thanks, Velvet. That's very encouraging." She stared at me, her gaze intense.

"There's always hope, Miss Blake." Then she gave me a lingering hug and left. I mulled over her words, and found that she was right. As long as we were still alive, there was hope.

* * *

_**Yang POV**_

I poked at my food absently, feeling depressed. As if according to my mood, the sunlight seemed strangely dim and no one was talking. I knew Nora was frowning sympathetically at me, but I refused to look at her.

I missed Blake. I missed touching her, I missed her smell, her quietly reassuring presence beside me, and her undeniable logic.

Nora tried several times to cheer me up, but I couldn't muster even a small polite smile. I felt drained and empty. Hollow. A large part of me went with Blake when she pulled away, practically halving my existence. Nothing would ever be the same now that she was no longer with me.

I felt like crying and laughing at myself for being so dramatic about a two day relationship. _But it was more than that. . ._ A little voice whispered at the back of my skull. It wasn't just two days. I loved her from the moment that amazing smirk appeared on her face when we met for the second time.

"Yang. . ." I looked at Ruby, trying not to appear as upset as I was. I could tell I was failing. She smiled at me and nodded toward the door. I followed her gaze and my heart leaped and it was as if the sun was finally shining again.

Blake strode toward our table purposefully, staring unmistakably at me. Ren laughed.

"Well that got your tail wagging." I mock glared at him.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" He grinned.

"_There's _our Yang. Welcome back." I wanted to say more, but Blake arrived. She stood a few feet away, staring at me and me alone. Suddenly, I was afraid. _What if she just came to tell me to stay away from her?! I'd die, no doubt about it. _I stared up at her, the scenarios growing worse and worse in my mind.

"Blake?" She stepped forward and leaned down to cup my face tenderly. She stroked my cheek with her thumb.

"Yang, I'm sorry." I opened my mouth to ask her what she was sorry for, but she kissed me before I could get the words out. The kiss was slow and sensual, full of regrets and hopes. Her tongue explored my mouth slowly and deliberately, as if memorizing every inch.

The whistles and cat-calls that filled the air soon after faded to a gentle buzz in the background. I didn't care what they thought, Blake was the only one whose opinion mattered at the moment. Our mouths moved in sync and I drank her in, drawing her scent into my nostrils and her taste into my mouth. Heaven was close enough to touch.

I don't know how long we were kissing, all I know is that when we pulled apart my lungs ached from lack of oxygen and my heart ached from lack of Blake. She pulled her seat out and sat down, casually addressing the rest of the table.

"Hey." The others greeted her with varying degrees of amusement on their faces. Blake took my hand under the table and intertwined her fingers with mine. The message was clear: _Nothing will ever keep us apart again. _I didn't know why she was acting so cold in the first place, but I didn't care anymore. I was just glad it was over.

With her hand in mine, my senses seemed hyper-acute. I could feel the hot blood rushing through the veins in my face and the muscles of my mouth stretched to their limit by my idiotic grin. I could smell her delicate scent and I could still taste her on my lips. I squeezed her hand lightly, to make sure she was real and not some sort of concoction of my mind. She was real.

She squeezed my hand back, and she turned and flashed me that magic smirk. The one I fell in love with. I smiled back and we stayed like that for a while. Then I realized Nora was talking to me.

"Sorry what?" I said turning toward her. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to finish that? And if not, can I have it?" I glanced down at my untouched lunch, a chicken sandwich, and looked back up at her.

"Uh, sure?" She grinned and pulled it toward her.

"So," She said, taking a bite of the sandwich. "How long has this-"She gestured with the sandwich in Blake's and my general direction-"been going on?" I looked at Blake and she smiled.

"Well, it's a funny story. You see, I was minding my own business, trying not to be eaten by Ursa. . ."

* * *

_**Blake POV**_

_I swung through the air, Gambol Shroud's ribbon wrapped securely around my arm, and landed lightly on a tree branch. Gotta love those faunus reflexes. I yanked Gambol Shroud from the tree and caught it, returning it to my back as I looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of any of the other initiates and wondering if I was the only one to have landed in this particular area._

_I was about to give up when I heard a voice._

_"Helloooo?!" I scoured my memory, wondering where I'd heard that voice before. It was really familiar. "Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here!" Then she came into view and I frowned a bit. _Isn't she the one with the super energetic, slightly annoying sister? _I thought, debating whether or not to go to her, or find another partner. _

_My musings were cut short by a rustling sound I looked in that direction and caught sight of a couple of mid-sized Ursa prowling toward her position. Obviously the girl (Yang I think her name was?) had heard it too, because she turned around._

_"Is someone there?" She turned all the way around and started toward the bushes. I wanted to yell at her to stop, but something held me back. "Ruby, is that you?" She asked parting the bushes expectantly. Her gaze was drawn upward to the looming figures of the Ursa. "Nope."_

_She dove sideways out of the leaping Ursa's path and rolled, coming to her feet and facing the Ursa without a trace of fear as her bracelets spiraled along her arms to become what looked like gauntlets. The second Ursa charged from the side while she was looking at the first, but she saw it flipped backwards and out of danger._

_The first charged again, but she drew back her gauntleted fist and drove it deep into the Ursa's stomach, simultaneously firing off what seemed to be a close ranged shotgun blast. My eyes widened and my breath caught as I watched the first Ursa flip backwards head over heels and the second charge under his flying comrade._

_Yang nonchalantly dispatched him with a shotgun infused uppercut and a kick. She watched in amusement as they tried to reorient themselves._

_"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Of course, the Ursa's only response was a roar. "You could just say _no_." Yang said with incredible flippancy as the maybe 250 lbs Ursa charged again._

_She hopped backward, dodging the first slash easily, then she threw herself into a back hand spring just in time to barely dodge the second strike. She put her hands on her hips and laughed._

_"Jeez, you guys couldn't hit the broad side of a buh-" She trailed off and I was worried he'd got her. But she was just watching a strand of hair float toward the forest floor. _

_"You. . ."She closed her eyes and her fists clenched. "You **MONSTERS**!" Fire exploded from her body and her eyes glowed red. _She's beautiful. _I thought, mesmerized, as she directed her gauntlets backward and fired, blasting herself at her would be hair stylist._

_She subsequently unleashed an unholy barrage of shotgun enhanced punches and vicious kicks, thoroughly crushing the first creature. I leaped down to the forest floor, behind the remaining Ursa, landing so quietly that neither the monster nor the enraged girl saw me._

_"What?! You want some too?!" She screamed at the solitary Ursa. Before either could attack, I threw Gambol Shroud in scythe mode, sinking it deep into the Ursa's spine and killing it. Yang stared at me, surprised by my sudden appearance._

_I turned to her as I put Gambol Shroud away, and flashed her the smirk I'd been practicing especially for occasions such as this. Her eyes faded back to their previous light bluish-violet and she shrugged._

_"I could have taken him." _

Nora stared at me.

"Really? The second you guys met?" I shook my head.

"The second _time _we met." Ren tapped his fingers against his chin.

"Hmm, adrenaline driven lust turned love." He took out a pen and scribbled something on his arm. Nora, Yang, and I stared at him.

"What is it?" Nora asked, peering at his arm. He looked at us seriously.

"I just had the best idea for a fanfiction story."

**Hey guys, I finally wrote chapter 8! It didn't take as long as I thought it might, so hooray for that! But hoe-lee fuck guys, I was just shown the most ****über****nerdgasmic thing that every RWBY fan ever should see, just so they can squeal about how cool it is. If you're like me, and want a RWBY video game, that might not happen, but I just saw the next best thing. And I'll post the links on my profile. In fact, after you're done reading this chapter, go check it out. Tank yous that will be all.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Bunny and the Bumblebee

**I must warn you, this chapter is absolute lemon meringue pie (Yum ;D). It contains no important parts of the plot and you may skip if you so desire, but you'll miss the Blake/Yang/Velvet. **

_**Yang POV**_

I pushed her onto the bed gently and leaned over her hands on either side of her head. She looked up at me, amber eyes searching my face.

"Yang, I think we should-"

"Don't tell me you're gonna say we should stop having sex for a while?!" She gave me a look that told me that that might have been the dumbest thing I'd ever said.

"No. If you'd let me finish, I'dve told you I think we should lock the door." I blushed.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea." I got up and made sure I'd locked the door before heading back to Blake's bed. Something caught my eye and I stopped for a moment. _Was the bathroom door cracked open when we came in? _I shrugged to myself and dismissed it, crawling back on top of Blake and smiled down at her. "I'm glad that you love me again." I said half-teasingly. She touched my face tenderly and tears glistened in her eyes.

"I _never _stopped loving you. And I'm going to destroy the person who made me act that way. I'm going to crush them so completely that they'd be better off not existing." She whispered the vow fiercely and I could easily believe she meant every single word of it.

"No person or thing will ever come between us again." I smiled down at her, and she smiled back. Then her eyes narrowed and she looked toward the bathroom. Her bow twitched and then I heard it too. Low moaning. I got up slowly and crept quietly toward the slightly open door, gesturing for Blake to stay put.

Someone was in here.

* * *

_**Velvet POV**_

_Oh no! Oh nonononononono! _I looked around frantically, searching for a place to hide. _Ooh, they heard me! This was a terrible idea! _Then the door swung open and Yang stood in the doorway. I shrunk away from her as she stared at me, no doubt wondering why my blazer and blouse were half open and I was pulling my panties and skirt back up.

A slow smile spread across her face and I knew she'd come to the only rational conclusion. She shook her head, clearly amused.

"You dirty, dirty girl." She stepped into the bathroom and walked toward me, even as I kept backing away from her. My back his the shower wall and I panicked. _I'm trapped!_

"I-I can explain." I stammered, holding out my hand to keep her back. She tilted her head and her grin became wider.

"I don't think you need to. I'm pretty sure I know exactly what's going on here." She took my arm and marched me out into the bedroom. "Hey Blake, look who I found!" I couldn't look at her. I couldn't bear to look, for fear of the expression of disgust that would undoubtedly be on her face.

"Velvet?" I glanced up and saw that she was just confused. She blushed and stared. Mainly at the state of my clothes, and maybe also at my exposed breasts, but that might have been wishful thinking. "What are you doing here?" Yang lifted my hand, my fingers still wet from my own juices. Blake's eyes widened and I squeezed my eyes closed.

"I'm-so-so-sorry-please-don't-hate-me! Please!" The torrent of words came out in a broken sob and I wanted to implode and escape this torture. Then I felt hands on my face, tilting my head up. She was so close. _Close enough to. . ._I mentally slapped myself and averted my eyes from her face, because I knew that if I looked in her eyes, I'd kiss her.

"Velvet. . .I don't understand." I closed my eyes and felt her finger gently brushing away my tears as they leaked from under my eyelids. Before I could stop myself, I blurted,

"I-I love you, Miss Blake!" Her finger stopped and I waited for her to back away. She didn't.

"I see." She said. I looked at her and found her smiling kindly. "Thank you for telling me." I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and Yang rested her chin on top of my head, between my Faunus ears.

"Can we keep her?" The words sent a shiver of excitement down my spine. _Is she asking what I think she's asking? _I thought hopefully. Blake frowned.

"She's not an animal, Yang, least of all a pet." Yang giggled.

"You know what I mean, Blake." She blushed and her gaze flickered to me.

"Yeah, I do. But I'm not sure I'm comfortable with it." My heart sank and I think it showed on my face, because she hastily added. "I mean, it's not you, Velvet, I just. . ."

Yang snorted and moved to Blake's side.

"C'mon, Blake, haven't you ever heard that song?" Blake rolled her eyes.

"That does _not _apply here." Yang began singing anyway.

"_It's okay, when it's in a 3-way_

_It's not gay, when it's in a 3-way_

_If there's a Faunus in the middle there's some leeway." _Blake groaned.

"Yang, that's not how the song goes. . .and the whole gay thing isn't really the problem." Yang simply shrugged.

"I think it's perfect. There's two Faunus here, so as long as I'm not in the middle, we're good!" I blushed and gave Blake the most pleading face I could muster. Her eyes widened and Yang laughed.

"Who can say no to that face? C'mon, Blake, where's your sense of adventure?" Blake blew out a sigh.

"Fine." I think I almost fainted right there. Yang took my wrist and pulled me over to the bed with her. I blushed and squeaked when she completely removed her blouse and blazer, revealing her ample chest, bound by a bra. She smirked at me and pulled down her skirt too.

Blake was a bit more shy, taking off her blazer slowly and folding it, taking way longer than was necessary, and sliding her skirt carefully down those creamy thighs, over her shapely butt and. . .I realized with a start that I was still dressed. I hastily removed my own, already half undone, blouse and blazer, kicking off my shoes and pulling down my skirt.

Yang looked me up and down, then grinned, nodding.

"I approve." She declared, patting the sheet in front of her. She was sitting at the top of the bed, her back against the wall. I crawled onto the bed and she positioned me between her legs, leaning back against her.

I felt her warm breasts pressing against my bare back and I shivered. _They're so soft. _She turned my head and leaned around so that she could kiss me softly on the lips. I moaned lightly as her hand caressed my right breast gently. I felt her nipples harden against my back as I leaned on her.

Then Blake was kneeling in front of me, turning my head back toward her. Her lips descended in what seemed like slow motion, until they came to a gentle rest on my own. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I cupped her cheeks, drawing her deeper into the kiss.

"No fair." Yang chuckled, tweaking my nipple and making me moan into Blake's mouth. "I didn't get any tongue." Blake pulled back and smirked at her.

"Wait your turn." _Turn? _I thought, my brain muddled and sluggish from receiving the kiss I'd dreamed of ever since that day she stood up for me. Yang's tongue traced a pattern on my neck and Blake planted soft kisses down my neck, in the valley between my breasts, and down my stomach to my thighs.

"Mmm, Miss Blake. . .Yang. . ." Yang chuckled again.

"What? I don't get to be called miss?" Blake pressed another kiss on my thigh and looked up.

"As I recall, _I _was the one who stood up for her when Cardin was harassing her. _You_,on the other hand, were stuffing your face." Yang stuck her tongue out at her and massaged both my breasts in slow circles, nibbling lightly on my neck. I cried out as Blake kissed my inner thigh, dangerously close to where I wanted her most. I could feel the precum leaking from my. . .other lips.

Her warm breath against my pussy sent a violent shudder up my body. My hands found her head and I spread my legs wider, begging her to taste me. She smiled up at me and gave a slow lick, driving a spike of hot desire deep into my belly and making my legs quiver. She kissed my pussy lips and slid her tongue between them, giving my throbbing clit an experimental lick.

"Ah!" I cried out, a hot burst of beautiful pleasure shooting through my entire body, making my toes curl briefly. "M-more." I breathed as Yang pinched and rolled my nipples in her fingers and kissed my neck. Blake buried her head between my thighs and began sucking on my clit, sending wave after pounding wave of pleasure rolling over me.

I gasped and leaned my head back on Yang's shoulder as her tongue slid into me, exploring the walls of my pussy. Yang nibbled on my earlobe and whispered.

"Say my name." I blushed hard and looked at her, my eyes unfocused and my vision blurred by pleasure.

"Huh?" She kissed me slowly, her tongue sweeping my mouth with deliberate and languid movements. She pulled back and thin bridge of saliva connected us for a moment more before breaking.

"Say my name." She said again, her hands rubbing and massaging my breasts firmly.

"Ahn! Yang! Miss Blake!" I cried out, feeling myself nearing orgasm. Blake moved to suck hard on my clit while replacing her tongue with two fingers. I cried out as she pumped in and out faster and faster. I mashed my lips clumsily against Yang's and she smiled, kissing me back. I screamed into her mouth as I came suddenly, my entire body stiffening and my toes curling.

Blake sat up and wiped her mouth with a smirk, before licking my liquid off her hand. Yang grinned at her.

"My turn~!" She sang, switching places with Blake. Blake kissed me softly and I tasted myself on her lips and tongue. I moaned and snuggled back against her.

"Miss Blake. . ." I whispered her name against her lips, which in turn curled into a smile.

"You're so cute, Velvet."

Yang settled on the bed and positioned herself. She lifted my leg and scooted closer until her pussy was pressed against mine. I moaned and clutched at the sheets as she began to move her hips slowly. I gave a surprised yelp as I felt Blake nibbling on one of my bunny ears.

"W-wait." I struggled feebly. "D-don't do-" I cried out as Yang began to move her hips faster, grinding herself against me, the friction making my skin hot. Blake stroked one bunny ear and latched onto my neck with her mouth, biting hard enough that it would surely leave a mark.

Then she waved her hand at Yang.

"Hold on. Move back some." Yang shrugged and moved back, dragging me down a bit. Blake laid me down and leaned over me, taking my left breast into her mouth. I gasped as Yang started moving her hips again, much faster this time. Blake's tongue swirled around my areola then flicked across the nipple itself. The combined pleasures almost caused my mind to implode.

I arched my back and noticed that she was rubbing her dripping pussy with her free hand. I moved her hand and placed her fingers in my mouth as I replaced them with my own. She moaned and the vibrations on the sensitive skin of my breast and nipple made me scream in ecstasy. She grinned down at me and hummed, the vibrations driving me crazy.

I could feel myself getting close again, so I sped up my thrusts and Blake moaned loudly. She pulled back from my left breast and switched to my right, substituting her hand for her mouth.

Blake came first with a loud cry, soaking my hand and forearm before collapsing next to me on the sheets. Yang increased her speed again, driving me closer and closer to orgasm. We came at the same time, our fluids mixing as we cried out.

We all lay together on the bed, panting and trying to catch our breath.

"Hey, Blake?" Blake made a noncommittal grunting noise. "You realize the irony here, right?" With effort, Blake lifted her head.

"The what?" Yang chuckled.

"Velvet literally just _came_ between us twice." Blake groaned and let her head fall back to the sheets.

**Why you ask? Because I said I would, that's why. And I really wanted to write a threeway scene. Dunno why, but I just did. I've always wanted to do something like this, but Risa always says no. :/ Oh well, I have my imagination. . .don't judge me.**


	11. Chapter 9 point 5 and PSA: Situation

**I've worked out a system guys, I'll switch between Blake's NSDLS (Awful abbreviation is awful) and Team BANE (**_**so **_**much****easier to say) every week starting on Monday. Next week is Blake week, and the week after that is BANE week, ya feel me? That's good. Gomenasai ^^; it took way too long, and I apologize. I guess I had too much fun writing Spectra (don't know who that is? Go read Team BANE). But with this new system, I can guarantee at least one update per story per week. Cheers, mates.**

_**Blake POV**_

The next morning I woke with a serious afterglow and sandwiched between two beautiful girls. Needless to say, things could have been a _lot _worse. Like, for instance, say one of those beautiful girls was snoring like a trucker, or that the other, quieter of those two beautiful girls had seriously cold feet, or that those two oh-so beautiful girls and I were late for class. . .Yeeeah, _so _not good. I looked down at Velvet's sleeping face and savored the sweet smile on her face, then slapped her hard. She woke with a yelp, clutching her cheek and whipping her head back and forth and trying to make sense of her surroundings. Her bleary gaze eventually focused on me, and she blushed, taking in my naked state. I laughed and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Good morning, Velvet." She grinned wide and nodded enthusiastically.

"Y-yeah! Good m-morning!" I smiled and shoved Yang off of the bed. She hit the floor with a loud thump, but kept snoring. _Damn if that girl can't sleep through the apocalypse. _I thought wryly.

"Yang." I nudged her with my foot and she stirred, groaning loudly.

"Wha-huh?!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, squinting up at me. She smiled warmly and butterflies danced in my belly. "Morning, beautiful." I smiled, my cheeks flushing red.

"Morning." She stood and stretched with a loud yawn.

"So," She said, smacking her lips. "I take it that we're hella fucking late?" I laughed and nodded.

"You have no idea."

* * *

I got into Professor Oobleck's class seconds before the bell and dropped into the seat next to Pyhrra. She glanced at me and smiled.

"Hey, Blake." I smiled and nodded at her.

"Good morning, Pyhrra." Velvet stumbled into the room just as Professor Oobleck arrived himself. He blurred past her, to his desk, and set down his Beacon Academy mug with an audible thump.

"Welcome class, today we'll be talking more about the Great Faunus War." Velvet sat down next to me and flashed me a brief smile, which I returned. Of course, Cardin _had _to open his big mouth and say something awful.

"I thought this was History, not Animal Science." That comment got a disheartening amount of laughs, and Velvet sank lower into her seat as if to make herself a smaller target. Professor Oobleck frowned at him, but continued with his lecture.

"What a royal jerk." Pyhrra muttered. "Maybe we _should_ have let Nora break his legs." I laughed, a bit too loud, and a few people turned to look at me.

"Yeah, but if we had, he would have probably just kept harassing Jaune eventually. We let him deal with it himself, and he came out of it with a major boost in self-confidence." Pyhrra sighed and nodded, staring off into space.

"Yeah. . ." I smirked and nudged her.

"Any luck with him?" She blushed and shrugged.

"I can't tell, I _think _he likes me, but I can't be sure." I patted her shoulder.

"There's no question that he likes you, the question is: are you going to wait for him to get up his courage, or are you going to take the first step?" She seemed to be thinking about it, but I was distracted from her by a chill that ran up my spine and the hair on the back of my neck standing on end.

My early warning system. But that could only mean. . ._She_ was here.

"Ah, yes, there you are. Welcome, welcome, find a seat and join the class!" I didn't turn to look, because I already knew who it was.

"Blake? You're shaking." I waved Pyhrra off and smiled weakly.

"I'll be fine." She looked skeptical, but she nodded and left me alone. I jumped slightly at a sudden warmth in my right hand. I looked over and saw that Velvet had taken my hand. She placed her other hand over both of our hands and gave a reassuring squeeze.

_That's right. _I thought relieved. _I'm not facing her alone this time. _I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down.

"Class, this is a new student who joined us over the weekend, her name is Korra Torahime." I froze and looked up. _What? It's not Kyra? Then what was that awful feeling?_ Then I thought, _Korra Tora? The fuck kinda name is that?_ Somehow, I doubted that people made fun of it though.

Korra was a pale, thin girl with softly glowing yellow eyes and midnight black hair that seemed to suck the light and color out of the air. She wasn't wearing the uniform, instead she was wearing a orange tank top, a frilly black tutu-like skirt, black stockings with orange flame patterns, and black flats.

"Ugh," Cardin groaned loudly. "Not _another _one!" Everyone knew exactly what he meant, and why he said it. Behind her, flicking back and forth aimlessly, was an orange and black striped tail.

Korra regarded him calmly, her tail flicking back and forth like the arm of a metronome.

"What an amazing welcome speech, I really enjoyed your enthusiasm. Though in my opinion, it could have used a bit of work." She spoke with a dry, bored voice, clearly conveying how appreciative she was of his words. "But I suspect that it was the best you were able to muster, and I make it a point of not making fun of the mentally disabled, so good job."

Jaune busted out laughing down in the front row, triggering a wave of explosive laughs like a land fill full of land mines _**(A/N: Try saying **_**that **_**five times fast)**_. Even some of the people usually clamoring for his favor laughed. His face reddened and he spluttered angrily.

"Why you. . .you little. . .I'm not. . .!" Korra shushed him mock gently.

"Don't strain yourself, little one, I wouldn't want your tiny brain to pop." Prof. Oobleck shooed her away from the door and continued his lecture before either party could unleash any more insults. She climbed the steps on the side and settled into the seat directly in front of me.

She turned and looked straight up at me, holding my gaze for a long moment, before glancing up at my bow. She raised an eyebrow at me, then shrugged and turned around. Velvet looked at me and squeezed my hand again.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head at her and flipped to a new piece of paper in my notebook.

_I don't know. I just have a really bad feeling about her._ I wrote and showed her. She furrowed her brow and wrote back.

_**Why are we writing?**_I patted her head affectionately and replied.

_Faunus are superior to humans sense wise, so she would hear me if I were to say it out loud, especially since she's this close. _Her eyes widened and she nodded, clearly impressed.

_**You're so smart, Miss Blake.**_I smiled and shook my head.

"You don't have to keep calling me Miss Blake you know. Especially after. . ." I grinned and she blushed heavily, reaching out and hugging my arm.

"I-I like calling you that. You're my savior, I owe you and I want to stay with you forever." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, if you like it that much, I won't ask you to stop." She laid her head on my arm and nuzzled it gently, causing me to blush. "V-Velvet! Not in class!" She sat up and smiled, turning back to listen to Professor Oobleck's lecture.

I looked back down at my book and felt a slight prickling on my face. I looked up and found Korra staring at me, grinning.

**Hello, Miss Blake.**

She'd mouthed the words, but I swore I could almost hear them. I felt a sensation like someone had dragged a cheese grater up my spine and was coming back for another pass. I fought to suppress the urge shudder.

_That girl is something evil. _I thought, a sick feeling mounting in my stomach. _As if I didn't already have enough to deal with._

**Ta-daaaa! Updizzate muthafuckas! So, a few things before I go.**

**1) Sumimasen (I like using Japanese words X3), guys, I really didn't mean to let this story go without an update for so long, but it happened so here you go, a little filler of sorts to get you up to date on my plan, not much plot in this one. **

**2) In case you ignored or didn't catch my beginning note, I'm going to be alternately updating Blake's NSDLS (AAIA) and Team BANE (**_**S**_**METS) starting next week with Blake's Story (much better). **

**3) To mah reedahs 'n Revyuwahs: Sophie Nyan! Where have you, and the mysterious (Mr?) Guest been? You guys hadn't reviewed since chapters 1 and 4 (respectively)! **

**I'm glad I made you smile, Sophie, and yes, Guest, there is much more Blake/Yang/Velvet to cum. ;3 Plus some Velvet/Blake and Velvet/Yang.**

**KonoSetsu Lover, I didn't understand why people wrote her as punny at first, then I saw RT's Barbara Punkleman and Punkleman Jr. videos, and was like: O^O Teh geenyus uv Barbreh ish unparrareled! Ish impossibru!**

**4) So I've recently (as of last night, while talking to Shadic) become obsessed with t.A.T.u and their songs **_**All About Us **_**and **_**All The Things She Said.**_

**I started this chapter last night and ever since I've pretty much been listening to these songs on repeat: **

_**All About Us **_**(t.A.T.u), **

_**All The Things She Said **_**(t.A.T.u),**

_**Bloody Sunday **_**(Pillar),**

_**Sinner **_**(Drowning Pool),**

_**Bodies **_**(Drowning Pool), **

_**Bring Me to Life **_**(Evanescence),**

_**Grind on Me **_**(Pretty Ricky. . .don't judge me, I really like that song)**

**Ooh, story time (ironic, I know). I 'prank' called Risa again at 5 am this morning, and started singing Grind on Me to her. She was like:**

**"I will make you wear a_ chastity belt _****the next time you do that to me." Then she hung up. ^^; Needless to say, I'm not planning a redo anytime in the near future.**

**5) Now on to the sad stuff. As I said on chapter 8 part 1 of Team BANE, my Mom's dad died, so we traveled to go to his wake and funeral. **

**Then, while we were down there, the impossible happened. My **_**Dad's **_**dad died, so we stayed longer than expected (I had to re-wear unwashed clothes. . .yuck) and went to his wake and funeral. **

**So if my writing seems a bit off, that's why. I'm a little bit out of whack right now. . .lol, that was a lie. I'm kind of a complete fucking mess on the inside.**

**PS: I'm sure you can guess what Torahime means ;3 (if you can't, just translate Tora, then Hime, and you've got your answer. Plus there were context clues, it's not that hard.)**

**I wuv you guys (but not as much as I wuv Risa. . .or french fries),**

**-Dante **


	12. Chapter 10: The Calm Before

**I've gone too long without an update and I'm trying harder not to let it happen again. It's not fair to you guys TT^TT Mama doesn't want her babies to be sad! Strange comments aside, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Blake POV**_

"Come _ooonnnn_, guys! It's Friday night, and we're all inside like a bunch of weirdoes. Everyone else is in Vale!" I snuggled back against Yang and shook my head at Nora.

"Not true." She rolled her eyes, aggravated.

"That skeezy guy who beats off in Grimm Studies is _not _a person. He's a freak, there _is_ a difference." Ren laughed and patted her leg with his left hand, still typing on his scroll with his right.

"You have a point, but I think most of us would rather spend time with friends here than go out into the crowded streets of Vale right now." Nora leaned on his shoulder, pouting.

"With friends? You're not even really _here! _You only want to stay because you want to finish writing your fortieth chapter." Ren grinned at her.

"_Five thousand _reviews! Can you believe it? They must like how the story's developing." Jaune snorted.

"I've read that story. People don't care about the plot, they're only there for the lemons." Ren paused, offended.

"Hey! That's not true! I'll admit that there's quite a bit of. . .canoodling, but it's actually significant to the plot!" Yang laughed and pulled out her scroll, clearing her throat to read aloud.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britania, command you. . .fuck me!'" She deepened her voice and continued. "You of all people know that your geass won't work on me twice, Lelouch.' Lelouch laughed and shook his head slowly. 'I'm not going to use my geass, Suzaku, you'll do it of your own free will.' The soldier scoffed. 'Don't hold your breath.' In response, the former prince chuckled, whipping out his gigantic, rock-hard, eleven-inch-"

"See?!" Jaune exclaimed, gesturing at Yang. Ren shrugged.

"See what?" Jaune made a frustrated noise.

"Come _on, _man! It's not the _plot _that gets the readers! It's the yaoi and the canoodling! Face it, dude, most of your reviewers are female!" Ren scoffed.

"None of those statements are even remotely true." Yang piped up again, giggling lightly.

"YaoiGurl5 said: _OMG! So hot!1! wnt 2 c more!_" Ren protested, but Yang kept talking. "futaBaBe3 said: _O yeah, stuff him full Lulu!_" Ruby tried to smother her giggles with her hands, but we could still hear them. "hEntaImAmA48 said: _oh yeah, i've gt a nosebleed so hard right now! more plz!_, and RainBroCa$h69 said: _Now _this _I can totally fap to!_ Shall I go on?" Ren grumbled and went back to typing.

"Case in point," Jaune said triumphantly. "Without the canoodling, there's no story!"

"Erm, what's the title of this story again?" Nora inquired casually, her face as red as a tomato.

"Why is everyone saying _canoodling_?" Pyrrha asked, looking extremely confused.

"Um, I don't think we should-" I was cut off by Yang.

"Code Gay-ass." Ruby finally lost control and started full out laughing, kicking her heels against the ground and clutching her belly.

"Oh wow," She gasped. "That _never_ gets old!"

"Neither does canoodling!" Jaune gasped, laughing as well. Pyrrha sighed.

"There's that word again." Weiss smirked and shifted Ruby's head to a more comfortable position on her lap. She scanned the room with her bright blue eyes.

"So, what _are _we gonna do?" Yang chuckled and I rolled my eyes. _Uh-oh, not _this _again._

"Yang, no." I warned, but she ignored me.

"We could," She hesitated like she was reluctant to say it. "We could play. . .the _Elephant _game."

"_NO_!" Weiss snapped, glaring at Yang so hard that I thought she might have been trying to set her on fire. "I will _not _be subjected to that torture anymore!" Ruby giggled.

"I think you should play until you figure it out." Weiss crossed her arms, fuming silently, but she didn't object. Yang laughed, taking this as a sign to continue.

"Welllll. . .if there are ten elephants reading Ren's smut," Ren muttered something about plot, but Yang ignored him. "Four elephants dancing on Nora's head, and twelve elephants frustrating Weiss, how many elephants could fill up and inflate Weiss's big-ass ego and temper?" Everyone winced, but Weiss ignored the jibe and answered anyway.

"Five." Yang laughed and fingered the hem of my shirt.

"Um, no. The answer is fourteen." Weiss growled and lapsed into angry silence. Her jaw tightened and she refused to look at anyone.

"Weiss?" Ruby looked concerned. "Aw, come one, sweetie, it's just a joke!" Weiss dumped her girlfriend's head off her lap and stood. She stomped away, presumably to go fume somewhere else.

"You guys suck." Ruby scrambled after her.

"Oh, come on, Weiss! We were just. . .Baby, please come back! _Please?!"_ Weiss simply slammed the door behind her. Ruby sighed and left to go after her.

"Well," Ren said after a pregnant pause. "That was an unmitigated disaster." Nora sighed, shaking her head at Yang.

"That was mean, Yang, you should apologize to her." Yang nodded reluctantly.

"You're right." She stood, pulling me up with her. She adopted the sugary sweet tone she always gets when she wants something. "Blake, sweetums?"

"No." I said bluntly. I didn't even have to hear the question. I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to 'help' her apologize. . .and by 'help' she meant that I would say it and she would nod along.

She squeezed me closer.

"Whyyyy?" She whined. I pried her arms from around my waist and turned to face her, pointing my finger in her face.

"Because _you_ need to apologize. I'll go with you, but I won't apologize _for _you." She pecked me on the lips happily.

"Ehehe~ thank you Blaaaaaaake!"She sang. I sighed and followed her as she skipped away.

"See ya, guys." I said, flashing team JNPR the peace sign as I left. They smiled and said their farewells to us before going back to their previous activities.

* * *

_**Ruby POV**_

"Weiss? Come on, she was just kidding! Weiss?" I paused and stood perfectly still, listening for any clue that she was nearby. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, listening for anything that would lead me to her. Nothing.

Just as I was about to give up, I heard the sound of a shoe scuffing against the floor. I squeezed my eyes closed tighter and listened with all my might. _Where did it come from? _I was wound up tighter than a stretched rubber band by the time the hand touched my shoulder.

"AHHH!" I screeched, scared shitless.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed my unwitting offender. I calmed upon seeing who it was, feeling slightly embarrassed about being scared by her in the first place.

"Oh, hi Velvet." She dipped her head and glanced around.

"Hello. Are you okay?" I nodded and glanced back down the hallway, in the direction I came.

"Yeah, have you seen Weiss anywhere?" She thought for a moment, then shook her head. I fidgeted, unsure how to ask the next question.

"Do you think you could use your. . .enhanced abilities to help me?" She blinked, the flushed.

"R-really?" I nodded.

"I could really use your help." She nodded, smiling.

"I'll do my best!" I sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Velvet, I appreciate it." After a few moments, she pointed down the hallway.

"This way."

* * *

We stopped outside of an abandoned classroom, and Velvet nodded.

"This is it." I thanked her and went in alone. I tread lightly, afraid to make too much noise, lest I scare her off. I heard a soft sound coming from the back end of the room, at the top of the seats. I looked up and there she was, sitting in the back row with her head resting in her arms.

"Weiss?" She didn't move, didn't look at me. I approached her cautiously, calling out softly "Weiss?" Her shoulders shook with quiet sobs and I sat next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and scooted away. "Weiss I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let her tease you that way, but it was just a joke."

"Dammit, Ruby, that's not even what this is about!" I was genuinely surprised.

"What?" She sat up and glared miserably at me.

"Geez, you're so. . .ugh." That hurt, but I didn't say anything, it wasn't about me at the moment. Her eyes widened and she moved back toward me. "Oh! No, Ruby, I was going to say you're so innocent." That was a relief. She swiveled so that she was straddling the bench and I did the same.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" She sighed and looked down.

"It's stupid." I grabbed her hands.

"I don't care. It made you cry so I'm going to fix it." She smiled at me and squeezed my hands gently.

"Alright. To be honest, I-I don't even care about the stupid game. It's just that. . .Well, everyone gets the joke but me, and I feel left out. . .alone." My heart started to ache at the depth of the sadness in her tone.

"Oh, Weiss. . .I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She nodded.

"I know, I just couldn't say anything in front of everyone. It would be too embarrassing." I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I know." She smiled briefly, then looked down.

"It's because, well, I was always alone as a child. There were never any kids to hang out with. I was an only child raised and surrounded by older people. I _always _got what I wanted. _Always. _Do you know how frustrating that can be?" I had to bite my lip to keep from interrupting.

"No matter what I asked for, no matter how expensive or ridiculous, it was given to me. When I _finally_ went to my first public school, all the kids just saw me as some rich, spoiled brat. The only reason anyone even pretended to be friends with me was because of my family's money. So I became the smart rich girl who never talked casually with anyone.

I never really had a real friend until I met you. I couldn't imagine anyone truly wanting to befriend me. I never even _began _to imagine that anyone would want to be romantically involved with me." She looked up at me, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You're the most important thing in my life, Ruby. What I mean to say is. . .I-I love you." Suddenly it was very hard to breathe.

Even though we'd been dating for quite a while now (hell I'd even _proposed _to her) this was her first time saying anything like that to me. I'd always known it, always imagined her saying it, but it was another thing entirely to hear it for real.

"Weiss. . .I. . .I love you too!" Now _I _was crying. She wrapped her arms around me and we held each other tightly. Her chest pressed against mine and her breath was loud in my ears. A tight coil of heat began to build in my belly. "Weiss. . ." She held me tighter.

"Yes?" I brought my mouth down to kiss her neck. She shivered and clutched me tighter still.

"Weiss, I want you." She trembled slightly as I began to suck lightly on her neck.

"R-right now? H-here?" I smiled.

"Yes, Weiss, right now, right here." I moved my hands down to her thighs and lifted her onto the table.

"R-Ruby! I don't think we should-" I silenced her with a heated kiss.

"_Riiiight_." I said sarcastically. "You're just soaking wet because you're thinking about all the elephants we could be counting now." She looked away, blushing. "You're even wetter than usual." I smirked at her. "You _like_ the idea of doing it here, don't you?" She blushed harder and nodded a bit. I laughed. "Weiss you naughty, _naughty _girl!" I pushed her down flat and climbed up on top of her.

"B-but Ruby, s-someone might s-see us!" I slid her jacket off and began to undo her combat skirt.

"And that's what makes it exciting, no?" She arched her back when my teeth I began to pull her bra down with my teeth.

"Ah! Y-your teeth! Th-they grazed my-" I laughed teasingly.

"Oh, I know. And before I forget, you should know that the trick is counting the number of words in the end question."

**Worry not Pink lovers! I shall continue it next chapter. I honestly can't wait myself. The role reversal makes it that much more fun for me. I really love the idea of Weiss being one of those girls who likes the idea of being watched. Dunno why, just do. Ugh, the Elephant Game pissed me off for the longest. I didn't even figure it out, I just googled it. Lol, I'm such a cheater. Till next time guys!**


	13. Chapter 11: The Calm Before Pt 2

_**Weiss POV**_

I froze and stared up at the girl on top of me.

". . .You're kidding." She shook her head and pressed a soft kiss to my left breast, allowing her sweet lips to linger there for a moment before coming back for a kiss on my lips. "Mmm, Ruby." I moaned softly. She smirked at me and suddenly, I felt like _I_ was the younger girl in this situation.

Her lustful, half-lidded gaze ran up and down my body, leaving a tingling, burning sensation in its wake. She pinned my wrists to the wood and I felt my breathing quicken, my heart beating out a staccato double time drumbeat in my chest.

"R-Ruby?" She dipped her head and let her tongue drag along my abdomen and up between the valley of skin between my breasts. My chest heaved and I moaned desperately, begging her to get to the point. She pulled back a kissed me sloppily, chuckling.

"Patience is a virtue, my little Snow Angel." I felt my body tremble at her tone and suddenly Jaune's dumb nickname didn't sound all that annoying or unappealing. She let go of my wrists and moved back, bending until her face was inches away from my dripping outer lips. "Awww, you shaved!" I flushed hotly and looked away.

"D-don't say weird things like that!" I whined, earning a giggle from her.

"But it's so _cute!" _Now I was so flushed that I was beginning to feel light-headed.

She trailed kisses from my knee up my thigh until her bangs brushed my belly and I felt her soft breaths on my core as she hovered there almost uncertainly.

"Ruby?" Ruby looked up at me, and I saw that she was smiling wide.

"Brace yourself, Princess." Despite her words, she plunged her index and middle fingers inside me before I could react. My nails dug into the wood and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I felt her fingers pushing in and out of my pussy and euphoric shivers wracked my body. I cried out when suddenly her thrusts were harder and faster. "_Who_ said you could hold it in? I want you to sing for me, Princess." A short scream escaped my lips and Ruby placed a tender kiss on my belly button. "_There_ you go. Good job!"

Somehow, her talking to me like a child made me even wetter, and she knew it. She kept cooing softly to me as she continued to fuck me and I knew I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to, even as unlikely as that was.

"Ahn! Ruby!" I screamed and bucked my hips against her hand as her mouth latched onto my right breast and she began suckling on it like a baby. My face flamed red and I looked away. I just couldn't bring myself to watch, it was way too embarrassing.

I continued thrusting my hips in time with her hand and I moaned loudly when her other hand came to a rest on my ass and squeezed. "Ruby, I-I'm so c-c-close!" She looked up and smiled gently at me.

"Cum for me, Snow Angel." Fortunately that didn't spawn any images of Jaune, otherwise I might have thrown up. Not because of Jaune himself, but because of the situation. Any thoughts of Jaune or Jaune related subjects immediately fled when she felt Ruby begin to speed up and twist her fingers occasionally. _Damn, _I thought, _my girl **really **__knows how to use her fingers._

Before I knew what was happening, my mind went completely blank and a loud, guttural moan pushed out of my chest as I came hard on the desk and Ruby's hand. Ruby straddled me and smirked, licking her fingers seductively.

"What do you wanna do next?" I grabbed her head and pulled her down for a rough kiss.

"Next," I breathed in her ear. "Next, is your turn." I started to sit up, but Ruby pinned me back down. She clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Ah ah ah~!" She shook her head and smirked down at me. "This isn't about me. Well, it kind of is. This is me comforting _you_. Tell me, Weiss, what do you fantasize about?" I blushed as I thought of a daydream I'd had earlier in the week about Ruby dressed in sexy Faunus cosplay, but I kept that little nugget of info to myself.

"Um, I-I don't-" She laid finer on my lips and glanced at the door. I spoke softly.

"What?" Then I heard it too.

"Weiss?!" _Dammit!_ I swore in my head. _It's Yang._ Ruby pulled me off the desk and helped me dress quickly before ducking out of sight under the desk. I gave her a quizzical look and mouthed: _Where are my panties? _She shrugged with a grin and pulled them out of her pocket. I stuck out my hand for them, but she shook her head and spread my legs.

My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically. She kissed my inner thigh, then my pussy lips and I shivered a bit. _Stop that! _I mouthed angrily at her, but she just grinned wickedly and called out in what was a shockingly good imitation of my voice.

"In here!" Then she licked my clit and I yelped. Yang stuck her head in and she smiled nervously.

"Uh, um, hey!" I dug my nails into the wood of the desk and bit my lip to keep from crying out when Ruby began to slide her tongue in and out of me. Yang stumbled in and Blake walked in behind her. "Hey! No need for pushing." Yang muttered, the acoustics of the room carrying the words to my ears.

_Oh shit. _I thought anxiously. _What if any noise Ruby makes can be heard down there too?_

Yang cleared her throat and looked down at her feet. "Um, I'm. . .I'm sorry for making fun of you, Weiss." She said, scratching her cheek. "I wasn't trying to upset you, I was just having fun. I didn't mean for your feelings to be hurt." I nodded stiffly.

"S'okay," I managed. "I'm fine." Blake eyed me suspiciously and moved toward us.

"Are you okay, Weiss?" Ruby snorted lightly and I forced a smile.

"Just fine." She came closer and I gritted my teeth as Ruby bit down on my clit. "Stop!" I blurted without thinking. Blake pulled up with a surprised look on her face. There was an awkward silence. "Uh, I-I'd just really like to be alone right now." I finished lamely. Blake regarded me suspiciously for a moment, then began to walk back down the steps.

"Alright, Weiss, come back when you're ready." She called over her shoulder as she herded Yang out the door. A whimper escaped my lips as I felt the pressure of my second orgasm building up in my core. _That was too close. _I thought, relieved. I glared down at Ruby.

"What if Blake saw us?!" She pulled back and liked her lips before smirking.

"Then you'd have got you wish." I blushed and shook my head.

"That's. . .It's not. . .Ugh!" I stood and held out my hand. "Panties. Now." Ruby shook her head and pulled me down onto the floor, laying me down and stroking my thigh.

"But I'm not finished yet." I wanted to tell her that _I _was, but it was a lie and we both knew it. I could still feel the built up pleasure lurking just under the surface, waiting for Ruby to finish what she started. I looked away, scowling.

"F-fine. Hurry up." Ruby turned my head and kissed me passionately. I could taste my own juices on her tongue. She pouted cutely at me when I turned away again.

"I can't do it if you're mad at me." She whined. I still refused to look at her. "Weissssss, come _on_! Baby, _please _look at me." I sighed and turned back to her. And immediately regretted it. She was giving me the adorable puppy dog eyes again.

"Dammit, Ruby!" I sighed resignedly. "Just. . .ugh. Okay, I'm not mad at you." She beamed happily and hugged me.

"D'aww, Weissy, I knew it! You love me too much to stay mad at me." I swallowed hard against the lump in my throat.

"Yeah. . .Yeah, I guess I do."

**Gah, that's it for now. Sorry, I know I said Korra would be in this chapter, but I guess not. I was gonna update team BANE too, but unfortunately, my mom accidentally deleted my BANE chapter(don't know how she did it, or what the fuck she was _doing_ on my laptop anyway), so I have to redo that DX, but I'll have to do it when I get back. Right now I'm trying to get ready for my flight (and failing by sitting on the couch), so I really don't have much time for more writing. Plus, I'm not taking my laptop with me when I go, so I won't be writing while on vacation, unless I decide to use my notebook, which I'm considering doing. I might be able to write more on or just after Christmas. See ya later guys. Have a great Christmas and Winter Break!**

**Love, **

**Dante**


End file.
